The Bond Of Love
by angelic honey
Summary: Percy Jackson's mother dies when he is two years old and he's raised in a orphanage. Vernon Dursley's boss told him he needs three kids to get a promotion. So Vernon goes to a orphanage to get another kid, hopefully this one isn't a freak like Potter. He adopts Percy and everything changes as he and Harry get closer and form a bond stronger then anything else. EVENTUAL PJ/HP SLASH
1. Warnings

This will contain future bxb slash and rating may eventually go up as they get older and try and do more things.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Percy's point of view**_

* * *

Today had started off like normal, I woke up with my back aching from the uncomfortable mattress the orphanage could afford. But why I had woken up at such a ungodly hour, aka six in the morning, was very unusual. The headmistress had burst in yelling for everyone to wake up as it was and adoption day, why she hadn't told the night before was a true mystery. It would have saved her from the chaos, well the chaos would have been more restrained.

I sometimes feel like I'm the only one that has any self control in unexpected situations. Well most of the boys here are teenagers that are going through puberty and somehow still have hope they're going to get adopted. I don't even have that hope anymore and I'm only nine years old. I don't bother taking a shower as I see the long line, I'm good off just changing into a pair of jeans and a t shirt.

So I do exactly that, slipping into a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray to shit that was slightly baggy on me but looked good nonetheless. Most kids called me 'emo' because my whole wardrobe consisted of black, gray, black, white and even more black. Well I did have some blue shirts in their, dark blue but still blue which is a color.

I head downstairs into the dining room, I'm the only one in their as everyone else is still currently freaking out over looking presentable and perfect. I know I won't get adopted so I don't have to worry much. Who would want a kid with dyslexic and ADHD, not to mention seemed quite anti social. No one that I know of, everyone hated me here, so I had no friends and never have. The one friend I did have was NIco Di Angelo but he got adopted two years ago when he was only six. I miss him but I know that he's happy and better off away from this gloomy place.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the shrill voice of my headmistress screaming for people to go and eat breakfast.

* * *

I stood at the end of the line as all the families came in, mainly just couples that couldn't have children or were a homosexual couple that didn't want a surrogate. Today there was surprisingly quite the amount of people, but I didn't let myself hope. Hope only brought sadness and heartbreak, I truly did not wish to experience it anymore.

A lady came up to me with a smile on her face. "What is your name dear?" She asks kindly.

"Perseus Jackson but I go by Percy, mam." I say as politely as I could, it was quite hard to be disrespectful after having manors drilled into you sense you were two years old, but it was good for manners to be automatic. She smiled at me before her eyes landed on a little boy that had just recently gotten here, he was about four years old only. She rushed off to him just like I had expected her to do.

I looked interesting at first but then they spoke to me, I knew something was off about me. There was no denying it, I stood out like a sore thumb and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't blend in.

I let out a sigh, but then a family came up to me. A fat man that oh so reminded me of a walrus and who I assume his wife that resembled a horse. My eyes shifted to their children, one of them looked like a fat pig with blonde hair and generally looked like his parents combined, but the other boy was completely different. He had raven black hair that was quite a mess but you could tell someone had attempted to tame it, but then I saw his eyes, they were a startling emerald green that sparkled behind his frames. I examined the rest of him and inwardly frowned, he was very skinny but slightly tan and he wore baggy clothes.

"What is your name kid? How old are you?" The walrus like man asked with a penetrating look.

"My name is Perseus Jackson but I go by percy and I am nine years old." I say almost automatically, I'm not surprised though as I've repeated that for years. The horse like women's eyes scanned me.

"I'm Petunia Dursley, that is my husband Vernon Dursley and our son Dudley Dursley. The other one is y orphaned nephew Harry Potter." The horse like women named Petunia said to me.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I say and place a kiss on her hand much to my displeasure, but I have to follow manners or I'll get in serious trouble.

"It is a pleasure to meet you to." She says before walking away with her husband and son, her nephew though lingered for a second longer and gave me a small smile which I couldn't help but return as he scurried off after his family.


End file.
